M.O.D.O.K.
MODOK (M'ental '''O'rganism D'esigned '''O'nly for 'K'illing) is a mutagenically altered technician of A.I.M. with superior intelligence. He is one of the villains Heinz Doofenshmirtz recruits to take over the Tri-State Area. MODOK was created by Stan Lee and Jack Kirby . Personality MODOK looks highly towards himself, priding his high intelligence. He has low regard for the weak-minded and treats the greater minds with disdain. When cooperating with genius like himself, he will only work with them to serve his own ends. Appearances ''The Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes In this show, MODOK's acronym is MODOC, with the 'C' standing for "Conquest". MODOC is the leader of Advanced Idea Mechanics, a terrorist organization. He took part in the experiment that transformed Simon Williams into the Wonder Man. Later on in the series, A.I.M. starts a war against Hydra when they realized the Cosmic Cube they created for them was more powerful than expected. When the Cosmic Cube is just finished, a Hydra ship attacks A.I.M.'s, MODOC fights Hydra leader Baron Strucker, and is defeated by Hydra's Dreadnoughts. Ultimate Spider-Man In the episode "Beetle Mania", when several of Beetle's felonies are shown, one of the scenes shown is Beetle freeing MODOK from prison. Avengers Assemble MODOK appears as an ally of Red Skull in in "The Avengers Initiative" where he helps Red Skull by disabling Iron Man and capturing Captain America at the Statue of Liberty. While in a HYDRA Base in Antarctica, MODOK operated a machine that would swap Red Skull's mind with Captain America's but the Avengers invaded the base and undid the body swap. MODOK gets away with Red Skull who swipes Iron Man's armor. When the Avengers regroup at Avengers Mansion, MODOK uses microbots to control the bodies of Captain America, Black Widow, Falcon, Hawkeye, Hulk, and Thor while Red Skull targets the Arc Reactor in Avengers Mansion. Iron Man figures out how the microbots work and frees everyone from the microbots control leaving Hulk to beat up MODOK. MODOK gets away with Red Skull after Hulk, Thor, and Falcon sent the detonating Arc Reactor higher in the sky so that it wouldn't destroy Manhattan. On Red Skull's submarine, MODOK witnesses Red Skull sending a message to every supervillain to join his Cabal in a plan to destroy the Avengers. Phineas and Ferb: Mission Marvel MODOK appears as one of the villains in the special. Background information *MODOK briefly meets the Giant Floating Baby Head passing by him, but simply shrugs at the confusing event. Gallery MODOK_(Avengers_EMH).png|MODOK in ''Earth's Mightiest Heroes Villains_cause_mayhem.jpg Stompingflowerbed.jpg Avengers_assemble2.jpg MODOK,_Red_Skull_and_Doof.jpg Perry_to_the_Rescue.jpg MODOK.png MODOK_USM.png|MODOK in Ultimate Spider-Man Crosswalk.jpg Giant_Baby_Head_-_Mission_Marvel.jpg MODOK01.png Modok-DWA.jpg|In Marvel Disk Wars: The Avengers Disney INFINITY Loki and MODOK.png Venom-RedSkull-MODOK-and-Whiplash.jpg Heinz-RedSkull-Venom-MODOK-and-Whiplash.jpg RedSkull-Venom-MODOK-Heinz-andWhiplash.JPEG Modok MDWTA Chart.png The Cabal.png Appearances *"Phineas and Ferb: Mission Marvel" Category:Characters Category:Marvel Comics characters Category:Marvel Supervillains Category:Cyborgs Category:Mutants Category:Scientists Category:Males Category:Adults Category:Villains Category:Geniuses Category:Animated characters Category:Phineas and Ferb characters Category:Ultimate Spider-Man characters Category:Avengers Assemble characters Category:The Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes characters Category:TV Animation Characters Category:Those arrested Category:Psychics Category:Phineas and Ferb Villains Category:Foiled Characters Category:Marvel Disk Wars: The Avengers characters Category:Disney INFINITY characters